Traitors
by Crazyhumor
Summary: When things happen, sometimes you have to do, what you have to do.
1. Chapter 1

I have a game and it is called guess my two main characters, who aren't mentioned by name until the very end of this chapter. I think I give hints throughout and if you guessed correctly – tell me. This story has everyone with a big part but only these two will be the main focus for a few chapters. I hope folks give this story a chance, it's long.

Please Review

Gaining consciousness proved itself as difficult for the girl, as she lulled her achy neck from its awkward position. A pain filled moan escaped cracked lips and her brows scrunched up with tension, make the reddened skin around her closed eyes crinkle. Her ears picked up the rhythmic sound of dripping water, and her nose quickly caught up taking in the unhealthy smelling mold around her.

Her eyes blinked open, and then closed to open again as she tried to make her eyes adjust. As her heavy eyelids opened again she took in the tiny cement room around her, which was only illuminated by a dim bulb hanging from the low ceiling. There was barely enough room for her to move, but as her eyes slid around the room they landed on a metal slab that looked as if it could be a door.

She tried to move, her muscles achy and stiff, and it had taken a couple of tries to make it from her sitting position. It was impossible to stand up, so the girl found herself crawling towards the metal slap, her head hitting the low light making it flicker and swing crazily.

Her stiff fingers closed around the thin edges of the metal slab and tugged. She was surprised when it easily gave way, and she opened it revealing darkness beyond. Her heart began beating harshly in her chest. _What's going on?_ She asked herself mentally. She gripped her head trying to remember how she had gotten here, nothing came. The only thing she remembered was staying late after school… and an attack?

The girl shook her head, her memories fuzzy. She remembered leaving school at night and the black sky above had suddenly taken on a violent tint of red. Sirens blared along with car horns, tires squealed and she could hear crashes from the road. She thinks she remembers an explosion a few miles away, and that her cell phone had no signal. She remembered getting into her car but her memories became fuzzy again beyond that.

The girl pulled herself through the hole and into the inky darkness around her. She cautiously rose to her feet assuming the ceiling would be higher, it was. She began to stumble through the blinding darkness, waving her hands frantically in front of her. Her hands soon came in contact with smooth cold stone; hesitantly she began following the wall to her left in hopes of find a door. It wasn't long before her hands came in contact with something more metallic then stone. A door. She quickly searched around for a handle and found one.

It easily twisted, unlocked. Pushing it forward released a gust of cool air into the room, along with yellow light. She involuntarily shivered and took a step into the bare lighted room. A bright bulb hung at least fifteen feet from the ground by a thin black cord, a strange breeze making it lightly sway. The only thing in the room was a wooden chair, sitting directly in the center of the grey stone room.

The girl jumped as the metal door she had just came through slammed behind her. There were no other doors in the room, and a quick checking of the metal door behind her told her it had been locked. Slightly spooked and beginning to panic the girl eyes began to dart around the room from top to bottom searching for a way out, and she found it. Another metal slab was about fifteen feet off the ground and impossible for her to reach, even with the wooden chair in the room.

She tried anyway, dragging the chair until it was underneath the metal slab, and she got on it and reached for it. Her finger tips never even came close. After another few minutes of pointless trying the girl stepped from the chair and took a heavy seat in it.

As minutes turned into hours, the young woman began pacing the room. Her mind reeling and the tension inside her makes her stiff bones ach. Near the ninth hour, she thinks. The metal slab scrapes open and something wrapped in a brown paper bag is tossed in carelessly.

"Hey what's going on?" She yells as steps on the chair and reaches for the opening. "Let me out of here." The metal slab scrapes shut, and she lets out an animalistic howl of frustration.

Her eyes land on the wrapped package. Another hour ticks by before the imprisoned girl reaches for it and unwraps what quickly reveals itself as food - A stale loaf of bread, along with a cold container of what may be brown unheated soup.

Her face twists in confusion until her eyes land on a note taped to the bottom of her soup container. The message is brief, and although hand written, perfect.

**Eat; you will need your energy tomorrow.**

Sometime after, she found herself drifting to sleep in an awkward position in the wooden chair. The food lays untouched at her feet and the letter is in a crumbled ball in the corner of the room. When she wakes again she is surprised in her ability to fall asleep considering the circumstances.

Her neck now sore and achy from her awkward rest, and her stomach grumbling with hunger, she walks over to the crumbled message and rips it up as a show of rebellion.

"Whoever you are you freak, let me out of here." Her voice rang out in the room with an echo. "I'm not in the mood for games."

Her words were heard, seemingly, as the metal slab once again slid open and something was once again thrown in. Only this time it was a metal cylinder, which oozed pure black smoke. The girl moved away from it, all the way to the other side of the room. She covered her nose and mouth with her hand. In seconds in her eyes were closing and her body swayed. Then darkness of unconsciousness over took her.

_Ho_

Her ears worked first, followed by her other senses. Her neck pain had grown from a dull ach to full blown agony. Her head rolled backwards and a moan of pain escaped her dry cracked lips. She tried to move her hands, which were tied tightly behind her.

"You both are awake."

Her eyes snapped open only to close again because of the brightness of the room. Ignoring the harsh piercing pain it caused, the girl forced her eyes open. Before her was a woman, a tall woman honey blond hair and black eyes. Her skin was porcelain pale and flawless, everything about her was flawless.

The girl opened her mouth to curse but no words would come out, no matter how hard she tried. Her voice box was failing her.

"You both will remain mute until I say otherwise." The woman walked out of her view behind the chair she was tied to. The girl realized quickly that another was tied up behind her in another chair. "You two will meet." The woman said as if reading her mind. The woman appeared before her again. "Now it is time to get on to more important matters."

The girl frowned and tried to figure out why something was off with this woman. Something about her had the girl's mind screaming, about what was amiss.

"My name is Nozua and I'm to be your informer." There. There it was, the reason the woman was so off to the girl. She couldn't believe it had taken her so long to notice. "Informer to what you may ask." Her lips weren't at all matching what was coming out of her mouth. The words would come out but her lips moved at a much slower pace. It reminded the girl a lot of an old dubbed Kun-Fu movie. "I will show you…"

The woman stepped aside revealing a slick black television descending slowly from the ceiling. The girl guessed it was happening on the other side of the room as well. When the TV was fully down it blinked on and images began flashing across its screen.

Chaos, the girl never thought of being able to use a word like that, but what was playing out across the television's screen was nothing less. Fires, explosions and stampedes of people running from something so far unseen, were all taking place on screen. The girl witnessed at least forty people becoming trampled under the frightened crowd.

Then what had them running came into view and a gasp escaped her and whoever was behind her. Large and silvery masses of tissue, with long arms and unrecognizable faces, were attacking them.

"We have no desire to wipe out your total populace. We only wish to rehabilitate and of course conquer." The woman began speaking again as an army tank appeared and began pointlessly firing on the creature. "That is how you two will play a part. As our… ambassadors so to speak, our voice to reach the humans that we may spare. We understand that you are young my human standards, and certainly by ours. But we felt as if someone older would be more than likely solid in their ways, and anyone younger would be useless." The woman left her view again. "It will be confusing at first, as expected."

The TV's blinked off and began their steady journey back into the ceiling. The girl had every thought of refusing this… she wasn't even sure it was really computing in her mind. _Was this real?_ "It is real." The woman spoke again. "You also have no other choices. Death isn't even a choice for either of you anymore. We have half a year to get you ready. You have year to become useful ambassadors. No other choices."

Nozua produced another metal cylinder which permitted its black smoke and forced the girl into unconsciousness.

When she woke again, she was chained from the ceiling; her arms above her head in a painful position thought forced all the tension onto her shoulder blades. She moaned in pain as the chain around her wrists dug into her wrists.

"We will begin with enhancing pain endurance." Nozua appeared scaring the girl so much she literally jumped. She felt a cold object being pressed into her rib cage, it felt like a pen. It was then she realized she was shirtless and maybe even pants less. She began to struggle against her bindings. "You're going to have to lose a little more weight, while your companion needs to gain."

"Wh-"The girl swallowed hard realizing she could speak again. "I don't wanna do this."

"No choices," the woman said. "Remember that. Hato, bring me the instrument."

Another blond, this time male appeared. He and the woman shared similar black eyes and flawless features though. "You don't look anything like… like that monster on the TV." The girl pointed out and eyed the metallic circle which broke apart in the woman's hands.

"You will learn more as time goes, but I suppose revealing this will only help you see reason." The woman approached her with the object. "We are the Nola; they are being attacked by the Farsli, our pets." The woman explained lining the metal halves around the girl's abdomen. "We are much more… frightening then our pets."

Without warning the halves snapped together around her abdomen, taking her breath away. It harshly squeezed, and grew tighter around her and tears sprang to her eyes as she felt her ribs crack. She tried desperately to stop the body shaking sobs that attacked her body. It hurt.

"How long Nozua?" Hato asked watching the human before him wither and whimper in pain.

His sister shrugged. "Fourteen hours then give her a break. How is the boy?"

Hato rolled his shoulders. "Crying like a new born," He looked at his sister and smiled widely. "I do enjoy some of these odd expressions these humans use."

"I'll be happy when we can abandon this mission and return home. This world stinks horribly."

"Wouldn't you like to beat Haza at having the best human ambassadors? You two are always in constant competition."

"I will win." She announced and turned her back on the withering girl and exited the room.

_CL_

She couldn't move it hurt way too much. Breathing had become an unwanted habit and she tried to avoid it at all costs. She could feel her loose ribs moving around inside her and taste the blood in the back of her throat.

Her torture had ended three hours ago and they had returned her to her cement block of a room for rest. Rest… impossible with the coldness of the room seeming ten times worse and the hardness of the floor she laid on like harsh kicks to her already damaged abdomen. She felt as if she was supposed to be unconscious from the amount of pain she was feeling but in her mind someplace, the girl was well aware why she wasn't unconscious nor dead from the inhumane agony.

Her mind did a lot of strange things, during her time of withering in pain. Though unconsciousness was a pleasantry she was not allowed, she found herself daydreaming a lot. A lot of nonsense… likes lounging in a hot tube, having a fatty steak, and reading a book. A whole book in her, it was so real. Then she found herself thinking about how she had once claimed to enjoy pain. The thought had her becoming angry with herself and wallowing in the irony of her words. You couldn't enjoy pain.

Now she could feel whatever had been keeping her conscious when she very well should have been unconscious leave her, a painless darkness still wouldn't come. Her mind was reeling and her pain was too great. Her mind tried to make things fit, and bring sense to what made no sense. Her mind was so confused and almost as bad as the torture.

Hours later the hard cement began to feel like a king sized mattress, and her thoughts became more foggy and sporadic. Soon she was in deep exhausted rest.

Her sleep was interrupted a long time later, but far too short of a time for her. Her bones were as stiff as a board, but her ribs were no longer in unbearable agony. She was surprised to realize her breathing though still haggard and short, came a lot easier. Her ribs still hurt badly but were bearable and felt bruised more than broken.

Holding onto her swollen bruised side, the girl looked around for what had awakened her. On the floor beside her tipped over wooden chair was another wrapped package. Her stomach pinched painfully for food, and she was smart enough this time to listen to it.

Half crawling, half dragging, she made her way over to the wrapped package and tore it open. Inside was another stale loaf and brown soup along with a bottle of water. She quickly guzzled the water down, almost moaning when the wetness made contact with her parched throat. Her hands then made work on removing the container lid and tarring off a piece of bread and covering it with brown mush. Though each swallow hurt, it was all gone in minutes.

As she licked the container clean another note taped to the bottom caught her attention. She reluctantly tore it off and read it.

**Eat; you will surely need it for today.**

An hour later another wrapped package was shoved through the metal slab. She could tell it wasn't food, so her enthusiasm of unwrapping it was non-existent. Inside was clothing, a black shirt and black cargo pants. No shoes.

Not needing to read the note attached, the girl slid the clothing onto her body and up righted her chair and took a seat. Less than an hour later a cylinder was dropped into the room and it began pumping out its black fog.

_CL_

She was only slightly surprised to wake up on the ground. Coughing slightly the girl sat up, her eyes instantly falling on Nozua, who stood only feet away from her. Instinct alone had the girl scrambling backwards away from the woman… creature.

"Welcome back, ambassador." Nozua greeted. "Are you ready to begin your physical endurance?"

The girl risked taking her eyes of Nozua to look around. They were outside a building, which was completely surrounded by trees. Her eyes trailed up the building, it looked like a cabin lounge.

"This is the area we train you to become ambassadors. Later in your training we will be returning back into fry of things to set up homestead." A forced unnatural smile appeared on the woman's face. "We will begin by having you run full circle around this area until I say stop." The woman pointed to her own arm making the girl look down at hers. Finally noticing the heavy metal bracelet around her wrist, "and that will make certain you keep at a… appropriate amount of speed and not bother us with silly attempts of straying too far."

The girl slowly raised to her feet her bones protesting. Her ribs still felt awful, and this woman wanted her to run? "I… I can't run."

"You will… no other choices." The woman explained. "Now go…"

Pain instantly shot up the girl's arm and she found herself moving her feet. As she began a pain inducing jog the agony lessened but remained strong. It wasn't until she was moving clumsily through the trees at a full out run did it go away altogether.

Five hours later she couldn't breathe, and her heart felt about ready to pop out of her chest. Her throat burned and her muscles screamed. Her arm was a deep purple color from all the times she had fallen slower than a jog. She couldn't collapse and she couldn't fall unconscious, something was stopping her. Eight hours later she felt as if she was a running corpse. All the fluids in her body felt gone and she couldn't feel her muscles tarring, and her heart breaking anymore. All there was running and the frightening promise of pain if she came to a stop. Ten hours later the clear sky darkened with sunset, and she was allowed to stop.

The girl slept for two days straight after. Then there was a whole another week of 'pain endurance testing' and 'physical endurance testing'. The girl called it only one thing, torture. Her body was extremely weak and oddly stronger.

Her hands were once again above her in the awkward position that no longer hurt, but her body did respond to the forthcoming pain of the rib breaking clamp by shivering. She watched Nozua with a blank expression as she approached with the torture machine, though fear danced behind her dull irises.

"I don't understand the torture." The girl said. "How is this going to make me a better ambassador?"

Nozua lined the halves up to the bruised scared skin of the girl. "There will be rebels." The woman said as if it explained everything. "Humans who fight against us… if they were to capture one of you and torture you for information it wouldn't work. They couldn't ever torture you in a more agonizing way then us. Their torture would be like a vacation."

It was twisted, but made a lot of sense. The girl nodded in understanding. The halves clamped around her abdomen and the girl only whimpered no cry out of pain.

Nozua nodded her own head seemingly pleased by this. "Time for you to meet… re-meet your companion. It's time to begin more of a political lesson."

_CL_

A day later she was led to a room with one long wooden table and two chairs. She was set in one of the chairs and given a notebook and a pen by Hato. The girl let a sigh escape her lips as she gently shifted in her chair trying to lessen the agony on her torso. She began scribbling on the notebook after a while, not being much of a drawer, it wasn't anything recognizable.

When she heard the room's door open she made no attempt at looking up, too tired. She barely cared who was going to be her co-ambassador anyway.

"Jade?" Her head snapped up when she heard the familiar voice, and her eyes widened.

"Robbie?" He looked as bad as she felt. His hair was a mess of black curls, which was matted down to his face with sweat. His glasses were gone, which made the tired bruises under his eyes stand out along with his sunken cheeks. He was pale and clothes identical to the ones she was wearing hung from him, dramatically.

Nozua appeared behind him and he instantly got over his shock of seeing his friend and took a seat beside her. "Welcome Ambassadors," the female greeted walking around the other side of the table. "We will now begin with our politics – explaining what we are going to expect out of you and the humans under your siege." The woman explained.

Hours later both Robbie and Jade had over fifteen pages full of rules and expectations. Their fingers were achy and stiff when they finished. She realized she really should have guessed that even a task that had a premise of being painless wouldn't be.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter will be ahead a year but no worries there are flashbacks throughout my story. I wanna thank those of you who reviewed.

Please Review

"…One thousand and four," Robbie let out gruffly as he lowered his sweaty marred body again in a push up. The bone in his arms popped loudly as he rose again. "One thou-"

"What is our soul duty as ambassadors?" Jade asked from her position sitting on his back, in her hand was a worn notebook.

"To lose weight…?" He mumbled under his breath sarcastically. He barely batted an eyelash as the girl pinched him as hard as she could. "Too instill fear and loyalty into the masses of _lowly_ humans." He answered correctly but with an air of sarcasm that made the girl's lips twitch with amusement.

They both had to admit, having someone to go through the horrible agony these hostile visitors forced upon them was better than suffering alone. They kept each other from becoming complete tools of mass domination, along with keeping each other sane.

They experienced everything together from the moment of their meeting again. When the rib breaking torture had graduated to lashings by an electrified whip, to when running for ours transformed into being chased by pets of Nozua and Hato's.

They remembered their first meeting with the horrible beast like it was yesterday.

_Three months ago _

Things hadn't gotten better but things weren't as bad. The rib crushing had become more of a discomfort and the constant running had become like running a mile in gym class. It wasn't normal, they were aware, for these things to becoming easier for them, but both understood it had something to do with what happened to them while they were asleep. They didn't question it.

Loneliness was now much less likely to happen with the appearance of someone to share their pain. They had never been much of friends before and now was no different, it was just both shared a common situation and dilemma. They weren't friends _yet_.

They had been ushered out of their stone rooms and outside, and they both stretched thinking they would have to do another ten hours of running. They applied their own bracelets and waited for Nozua to appear and tell them to begin.

When the female creature appeared with a small dagger in each hand, they both realized quickly today wouldn't be normal. They looked at each other as she approached and Robbie gulped.

"Today will be very different." The woman explained their suspicions. "Today you will kill a Farsli."

"And if we aren't able to do that?" Robbie asked. His nervousness for some reason annoying Jade, though she felt as nervous as him.

"You will no other choices." The woman delivered her normal line. "Now I will give you an hour head start. I am being very generous, do not waste and plan thoroughly. Go…" She threw the weapons to their feet.

They both headed opposite ways at first, Robbie north and Jade west. An hour later they had no real plans when the ground began to shake with the approaching beast.

Robbie crouched behind a tree, he was the closest. He watched the beast with wide eyes and a chaotic heart as its giant frame weaved through trees, and impressively hit over ones in its way. He looked down towards the tiny dagger in his hand and back towards the beast, and began backing up towards the underbrush. There was no way he was taking something as big as an elephant with dagger. It would be like trying to eat a really big steak with a plastic utensil and no teeth.

When Jade's eyes first landed on the beast, it became quickly obvious the TV a few months back had done it no justice. It was still an ugly thing with no face and a surreal body, but it looked a lot bigger. She had no plans of throwing stones at a lion, so to speak.

They ran into each other again in a clearing a few miles from the cabin, the trees crashing because of the beast, way to close for comfort.

"How long do you think we have?" Robbie asked.

"Until it murders us," Jade mumbled more to herself then to him.

"That's not really possible right?" He asked meaning a theory they both had. They both had been driven far past what a human body could handle and they both were breathing still.

"I have no clue." The girl responded through clenched teeth. He always asked her questions like he assumed she had all the answers. "I have no idea… I'm more worried about getting rid of this thing."

"I have an idea."

She frowned at him. "Really…?" That had surprised her genuinely.

"Yeah," he nodded with a sheepish grin. "The River…"

_CL_

The Farsli lumbered through the trees searching for his meal. He had them in his radar the whole time he trailed them, but it was strange, they had disappeared. He couldn't find them anymore. He made a grumbling sound of displeasure.

He neared the River, which was the last area he had sensed them. His no-eyes scanned the moving river and the tiny bridge a few miles down it. He assumed they had crossed the bridge, though his master told him they wouldn't because it wasn't allowed.

He made his way towards the bridge, he hated water. They all did. It wasn't a weakness, just a substance that was not needed and not available on his planet. He wasn't even sure if the bridge would hold his weight, he hadn't really given it much thought.

He began crossing the bridge and half way across it gave way with a loud snap. He fell into the water like a boulder off a cliff. His body stiffened, hating the feeling of water.

Then the water attacked him. A sharp pain shot across his lower half on his right like a blade, and then his left felt it also. Water was supposed to be harmless and not attack… He began looking down trying to see what was truly attacking him in the murky water. He couldn't at all see anything.

He then shot a long limb into the water to his left in a stabbing motion. To his left one of his meals appeared from the water, with a gasp of air and pushed her hair out of her face. He made an attempt at her with his arm and she quickly dove under again. Hunks of his flesh were beginning to surface the water, as the other sliced away at him and the other distracted. Soon his right foot came completely undone from his body and he found himself tipping over in the water and the tide quickly began pushing him down the river. He roared in anger as he was swept up and towards jagged rocks.

Jade resurfaced again gasping for air along with Robbie who looked near purple. They nodded at each other and cut up the vein rope around their waists they used to keep from being carried away by the river. They hooked onto the collapsed bridge and made their way to the river bank.

There they both collapsed gasping for air and shaking. "It was like cutting rock." Robbie moaned looking at his raw blistered hand, he was sure he had a few broken fingers. Jade nodded in agreement, her left arm had a gash in it from being hit by the Farsli.

"We need to follow the river and finish it off." Jade tiredly said. "Who told you they were afraid of water?"

"It was in the lesson last week." Robbie frowned at her and she gently shrugged and they both helped each other to their feet and began a steady jog down the river bank after the beast.

The beast had taken a tumble through a narrow rocky path which gave them hope he had taken damage. He had also taken a tumble down a small waterfall into a lake they had to find a way down. They approached the beast with great caution its body had gone from silvery to grey.

"Is it…?" Robbie trailed off realizing Jade would have no idea.

"I think the only way to make certain its dead is to wound the heart."

Robbie gave her a look. "So you paid attention to that?"

"Obviously, you watch it while I try getting to its heart."

"You remember it's located on its right, right?" Robbie asked.

"Of course I did." Jade mumbled. She noticeably switched directions heading around the beast and holding her blade up. Robbie also approached the beast and watched as Jade began cutting away at its tissue. "Good thing these are really sharp." She was pulling the last layer back when the beast left limb twitched, Robbie opened his mouth to tell her only she was already being tossed back at least fifty feet. Not wasting time, Robbie quickly jumped on the beast and shoved his own blade into the monster's open chest. It withered and died.

Robbie quickly jumped from the beast and ran over to Jade who was struggling to get up. "Are you alright?"

Her shoulder looked dislocated and she had a gash on her face. "I think all my ribs are broken." She moaned. "Thank you Nozua for bestowing the lowly human with the tolerance of pain." She whispered sarcastically under her breath.

Robbie who had heard her snorted in amusement and helped her up. "I think he's dead." He told her motioning towards the beast.

Nozua appeared in a blur of movement and they watched as she checked over the beast. "You did it." Her pleased tone was noticed by both. "You killed one on your first attempt." Her eyes surveyed them. "Sloppily done but a feat none the less, you two are becoming less of a disappointment."

_Now_

"Sloppily done but a feat none the less…" Robbie announced in very good impression of the female creature, and his companion smirked. He then bucked her from his back and stood. "Are you nervous?" He asked searching for his shirt and picked up off the wooden dusty floor.

She looked around the tiny sparing room like it wasn't a bare room full of nothing. "No," She lied badly.

His defined muscles tensed as they protested him pulling his shirt on. He had no other choice but bulking up. "I am," he answered truthfully with a shrug. Jade wouldn't ever be honest about what was going on in her head, it's her thing. Be closed while he's open. "I mean, we are finally seeing other humans after so long, and they're going to hate us."

"I'm used to being hated."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course you are. Anyway I mean they aren't going to believe us when we tell them we're trying to help them."

She ignored his dig. "I wouldn't believe us either. Some weird, seemingly human kids telling them what's good for them? One of which has a mop for hair."

"Very funny, Jade." Robbie laughed mockingly. "We certainly won't be winning them over with your forever lasting scowl."

"My scowl is effective."

"No it's just ugly."

"Are you calling me ugly, Shapiro?"

"If that's what you think, yeah."

They joked like that when they were nervous, so neither of them was offended.


	3. Chapter 3

I like writing this for some reason, yeah.

Please Review

The world was no longer recognizable. Burnt earth, burnt rubble, corpses, and black birds of death, were the only scenery. It all zoomed by as they were taken in a tinted window vehicle to 'homestead'. Behind them they could hear the rumble of their Farsli guards.

As they neared the rubble mess that was once LA, things turned uglier making them both tare their eyes away from the windows. Jade looked at Robbie a jeer about his new hair cut on the tip of her tongue, but a couple thing made her change her mind.

First was he actually didn't look too bad with his short curls, he actually looked more like a man with his black shirt and cargo pants, broad shoulders, and more masculine build then the boy he was six months ago. It was an odd realization and it for some reason settled in her stomach uneasily.

Second, was that Hato and Nozua were in the front of the car. They were to be very serious right now and her making a joke wouldn't go over well with the aliens.

Third was the look on his face. The raw emotions of disbelief and horror as he looked out on their world and the mess the aliens had created. He needed to sort it out in his head, without any distractions. So she remained quiet for the rest of the ride.

The faces of all who had been gathered were nothing surprising. The gaunt faces of their fellow humans stared behind the barricades. Some faces were frightened, like those of children and the mothers who held them. Some faces were angry, like those of the fathers and brothers. Some were blank, completely blank, the will zapped right from their beings. Those were the faces that bothered them both the most.

They were ushered from their vehicle to stand in front of a newly built home, which looked like a castle among all the rubble. Their hearts were going crazy in their chest as they were hidden behind the humongous bodies of Farsli. You could hear a pin drop as Nozua got up to speak.

"Humans, we have won your futile war with many lives lost… to you. If you would have very simply given up in the early days, so many lives wouldn't have been lost." Robbie and Jade cringed as their fellow humans were being chastised. "Anyway, to show we aren't all bad we have left many of you alive and all you have to do to keep it like that is follow the very simple real given to you by your ambassadors." That was their go ahead, as the Farsli stepped aside.

With confidence neither of them felt, both young adults moved towards center stage to stand beside Nozua. Their expressions remained dull with practiced ease. Large black speakers were up all around them for the humans' further way could hear. Both Robbie and Jade began searching the crowd for familiar faces. It was impossible to tell with everyone's sunken cheeks, hollow eyes, and dirty faces. They only wanted to be aware of the fate of their families. They all looked like ghost… like human shells.

Robbie moved forward to speak. Neither of them were very good public speakers but Robbie had lost a bet. He cleared his throat.

"I am your ambassador, Shapiro." His voice was surprising calm with only a tint of nervousness Jade was certain she only noticed. "And this is your other ambassador, West. We…"

"Traitors!" Someone yelled a hundred deep in the crowd. The words caused a rifted and brief moment mummers and a few sounds of agreement. A growl from a Farsli quieted them.

Robbie gently sighed. "We… believe it if you may, we are here to help you." Another shout from too far back to hear didn't cause a rift. "As the coming days approaches us." He felt weird saying that, not his words of course. "Many changes will come to this place. You should open up your heart and allow us to make this journey… towards discovery of what we all could truly become with the help of our wonderful visitors." He glanced at a blank faced Jade. He felt literally sick saying these things. "Please allow us to be your guiding lights."

He took a step back and as expected no one clapped.

_CL_

The recently built home was a grand and stuck out like a sore thumb. Marble floor and grand staircases, both wondered had whoever designed it read to many fairy tales. They were greeted upon arrival by a long line of the help from, cooks to maids.

A little maid girl about eight years old had stared at both of them with an odd admiring expression. It was worrisome. They guessed it was because they looked well fed and clean something that was no longer the norm.

As day turned to night and the first evening in their new home came to a close, Robbie was up in an office now deemed his, looking out a large window, which over looked the rubble city below. Jade quietly slid into his room and watched him look sullenly out of the widow. She could practically see the tension and presser weighing on him, with his sagged shoulders.

"Thinking about…?" She asked he flinched in surprise.

"Can you not ever do that again?" He asked holding his chest and weakly glaring at her.

"You're always su-"

"…Supposed to be aware of your surroundings, humans are clumsy and loud but you are also human. You have to be careful." He finished mimicking Nozua perfectly.

The girl smirked taking a heavy seat in the chair behind his desk. Then her expression turned serious. "What are you thinking?"

His eyes returned to the rubble outside lighted by the burning heaps people had lighted to keep them warm. "How do we fix this?" He finally said.

The girl leaned back in her chair. "I don't believe were really supposed too." She watched the tension in his shoulders. "We're going to try our best." Her words were like a muscle relaxant. It worried her that he wanted to make a difference, when it was obvious they were only figure heads.

"We could begin with cleaning up and maybe assigning something like a police force…"

"You mean like the Farsli?"

"No I mean like a human police force. They would never allow them to have too much power, but I was thinking just…" he was getting ahead of himself and they both were aware of that.

"How about we worry about getting everything cleaned up?" She offered and yawned. "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight," he offered her on her way out.

"Yeah right…" was her usual response.

_CL_

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. By the third month the area around them was actually beginning to look like a place instead of nuclear bomb site. Things had changed.

Mostly everyone in a viewing radius had a livable home and received weekly handouts of food for working. A lot of people from outside of the viewing radius tried to move in but it all was limited. A sickness broke out about fifteen days after them getting there and quite a few people were victim.

One thing hadn't changed at all, and that was everyone's disdain for both Jade and Robbie. The traitors… When they walked the rubble crested roads they could feel the hate filled glares on them. Robbie cared a lot more then Jade ever would, and did little things allowed by Nozua to try to change their views. It hardly worked.

Jade found Robbie in a puddle of his own sweat, muscles rippling as he angrily did push up after push up. If it was for all the nasty scars it would have been a welcomed site rather than a reminder of the ugly scars all over her body.

She looked away a little bit embarrassed about ogling at Robbie's body, and shame of her own body. She made a lot of nose as she walked towards him to not frighten him this time, and took a seat on his sweaty back.

"Too… Too much weight…" He grunted collapsing on the floor in mock exhaustion.

She let his teasing slid this time. "Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked. "When did Jade West begin to care about other people?"

"If you don't wanna be completely serious, that's alright." The girl huffed getting off him. "I just came to tell you Nazua is looking for us."

"What now…" He quietly said.

"She came to get your soul… wait I think she has it already. Let's go."

Both teens made their way through the home built for them and into Robbie's office. Nozua and her brother looked them both over with critical eyes when they entered the room.

Nozua approached Robbie and a cold hand shot out and felt his bicep. The young man stiffened. "You have lost an amount of body mass."

"I'm sorry." Robbie told her as sincerely as he could.

"Someone call in the cook for I can question him on how he allowed this."

"No." Robbie quickly said not wanting anyone to get into trouble because of him. "It's my fault for my decreases in muscle tissue. I haven't been eating as much as I should." He glanced towards Jade who was watching him intently.

"Oh?" The female alien asked. "Why is that?"

Before he could answer the room's door was swung open and in ran a scrawny kid ran in and tried to attack Hato. He was taken care of in seconds by Hato who barely batted an eyelash as he careless threw the boy's body away.

They all stared for a few seconds.

"How did you make it by security?" Nozua pondered lightly.

Robbie glanced towards Jade both of them remembering the time they had to fight a Nola. They lost… badly. It had been a week after their fight with the Frasli, and their wounds had healed at a scary but as of recently not unusual pace. Hato had overheard them bragging about winning over the beast. He had offered to fight both of them in hand to hand combat, which they were recently being trained on.

They had reluctantly agreed because the male wasn't really taking no for an answer. So a fight began and it ended, in seconds. Wasn't much of a fight only a blur of movement and they were both unconscious.

"Anyway," Nozua interrupted their daydreams. "Another Nola and their humans should be visiting in the coming days. I'm am expecting perfect behavior out of you and the filth outside of these walls. No more mishaps like what happened a minute ago."

"I completely understand."

"I do as well."

"Good, now we will be retreating to the rooms set up for us. I expect a level of perfection. You have no other choices."

The two hostile aliens left both them to their own devices. "This won't end well."

Robbie gave her a look. "Why are you always so positive?"

"I'm a naturally upbeat being, duh."

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Updating

Review Please

Robbie's only friend for a long time was his puppet, Rex.

He found himself wondering what ever happened to his wooden friend as he was getting out of his shower to prep for the arrival of the Nola and their humans. Nazua told them they would be traveling from the Texas area. A lot of lame and not funny jokes had crossed his mind, to try to win the humans over but of course his good friend Jade insulted him and shot every idea down.

She told him, in a mean way. That all he needed to do was be himself, no pressure. Right…

He rolled a stiff muscle in his neck before getting dressed in a clean black shirt and cargo pants, and exited his room in search for Jade. He found her sneakily scarfing down coffee in living room.

"Intervention…?" He mumbled softly taking a seat on her side. "You're really brave to drink that when Nazua is here."

"You get funnier every day." She told him bitterly.

The child maid came running into the room as if she was being chased by a Farsli. "They…They want you in the foyer. Your visitors have arrived." The girl panted.

The teens shared a look before nodding and standing up and moving towards the foyer at a measured pace. Once there they found the largely sized foyer occupied by two blond black eyed beings obvious the Nola and the humans.

A male and female like them. The male was huge likely well over six feet in height, and in weight a good two-hundred and fifty. He had short black hair and an olive complexion, and he had an odd air about him. Something angry and not right bubbled beneath his dull brown eyes.

The female was maybe younger then all of them. Really small, possibly just five feet and a hundred pounds even. She had long brownish hair and a similar olive complexion, and there was something off about her too.

"I am Haza." The female Nola spoke. "And this is my partner Lyn, and our humans Jack and Marisa." The female gave Robbie and Jade a look of scrutiny.

"Robbie and Jade," Nozua said simply. Both Robbie and Jade were a little a taken back by the annoyance on her face which usually stayed neutral.

"That was a poorly done introduction." Haza commented.

"Well…"

"How about we get reacquainted and let our ambassadors get acquainted?" Lyn suggested.

The humans were left alone in the foyer, along with an awkward silence. They were all sizing each other up; wondering how much could be talked about in around the other. Well the former Hollywood Arts students were.

"So…" Robbie began he glanced towards Jade who looked uninterested. He tried to think of something to say to these folks who were around his age and likely had gone through torture like he had.

"Don't bother us and we won't bother you." The guy suddenly said. Robbie blinked at him not at all expecting that. "You'll crumble quickly enough." With that he and girl stalked away.

"Lovely people under different circumstances I'm sure."

Robbie looked and Jade and shrugged. That was weird, but he barely cared. They had human guards to interview.

After hours and hours of combing through the hundreds of men and women who wanted a better paying job as a city guard, they were then summoned to the houses sparing room. They were told they had to fight in hand to hand combat against Marisa and Jack.

The only problem… they were told to fight as if they were trying to kill each other. Robbie's no killer and the only person he'd ever spared against was Jade, and he certainly wasn't ever trying to kill her.

Jade went first against Marisa. Both females removed there over shirts until they were in their sports bras. Jade and Robbie were a little a taken back by the amount of scares on her opponents body, which was none. No marks from the whip, no marks from the clamp device, and no every day bumps and bruises, just flawless skin.

Jade had the over-whelming need to put her shirt back on, but ignored it. As the fight began, it ended with Jade winning. It was too easy in her mind, yeah the girl weighed a good twenty pounds less than her but getting her unconscious in the first few seconds. Not right…

Then it was time for Robbie and Jack to square off, and Jack looked seriously ready to murder Robbie. Noticing this, Jade tensed. She would step in if needed.

The two guys circled each other and just before Nazua gave the go the room's door burst open and in ran the little maid girl again. She looked ready to faint with all the looks pointed in her direction.

"Rebels… rebels in the city are trying to recruit."

Robbie and Jade looked towards Nozua who nodded. Jade grabbed her shirt and they both ran from the room to do their duty as ambassadors. The city guards had the rebels lined up on the muddy ground when they arrived, and their weapons – really big guns, were confiscated.

A lot of people were around when they finally got on site and were watching with wide frightened stares to see what was going to happen. There were three of them two men and a woman dressed in ratty clothing and looked half-starved and not happy to see them.

"Why are you here?" Jade was the one to speak, her being the more aggressive one.

"Trying to protect our fellow human, unlike you, you _traitor._" The bald man spoke as he locked eyes with her. If looks could kill, Jade would be a zombie.

Jade actually laughed, meanly of course. "You're doing a wonderful job." Her sarcasm was heard clearly through the quiet crowd.

"If it weren't for your _masters_ foiling our attempts we would be. How about you tell those freaks to go home to their own damn planet?" The woman interrupted angrily and lunged towards Jade, only to be restrained by one of the guards.

The female ambassador narrowed her eyes, her eyes briefly going to the nearby Farsli. She couldn't believe these 'rebels' couldn't understand they were causing more trouble than helping. The Nola and the Farsli were too strong. She glanced towards Robbie who was doing a pretty good job at hiding his emotions.

_Ask them of the rebel camps location._

Jade briefly looked back towards their home, well aware whose voice was inside her head. She glanced at Robbie who was giving her a look, telling her he had heard as well. Turning her attention back to the three rebels, Jade crossed her arms over her chest.

"Tell me the location of your camp." Every single one of their faces blinked off, their angry scowls vanishing leaving behind blank stares. "Tell me the location and you will be let go."

"We rather you torture us." The male that had spoken before bravely said.

Jade wondered what level of dumbness you had to be to ask for torture. Air escaped her nose, a sign of her frustration. "Maybe if you're unlucky…" She mumbled under her breath. She waited for any other orders to come to her, but none came.

The rebels were taken into custody and the muted excitement buzzed throughout. Word had spread of the rebel's power, they supposedly had weapons, a lot of weapons, and that gave the humans hope. It gave Robbie and Jade a headache.

The next evening their visitors left with a promise to return for another visit much too Jade and Robbie's dismay. With their leaving, Nozua and her brother also took their leave, much too Jade's and Robbie's pleasure.

Another week went by without incident and the muted excitement about rebels was quickly snuffed. Progress on the city was happening at a slow and steady pace, and that calmed people to their motives. The rebels they had caught rotted in a basement cell, untouched. Neither ambassador had it in them to issue torture on another human being. They would find the rebel camp in their own time.

Though deep down their lack of action was because of their hidden need to see the rebels succeed. It was never an active thought inside their heads in fear that it would be read by Nozua and Hato would come across it. It was a thought, hidden in the back of their minds under mounds and mounds of rules and regulations that needed enforcement.

"Rule 540…" Robbie clicked his tongue as he thought. His finger entwined around each other in his lap, and he leaned back in his chair as he recalled the rules from memory alone. It creaked under his weight.

"All humans must make offerings of coffee beans to ambassador West."

Robbie's lip twitched but his face remained serious. "Do not write that." He told the man who had already began to write. "I think she was kidding." Robbie frowned disapprovingly towards Jade as she came further into the room, while the man hired to write rules down and distribute them accordingly looked confused.

"If it's not a rule it _certainly _should be." The young woman then wiggled her eyebrows and leaned on Robbie's wood desk. "Continue with the boredom."

"You don't have to be here for this." Robbie reminded frowning at her.

"Please tell me what else I can do around here?" She told him. "It's not fair for you to have all the fun."

Robbie gave her a funny look then shrugged turning to the man again, who was watching them both with a strange look. His eyes darted between and his brows were furrowed.

"Are you alright?" Robbie asked worriedly thinking something was wrong with the older man.

"No… I mean, I just finally realized how young you two are." The man bit his lip. "Excuse my… uh, frankness but as an old man I'm naturally nosey. I just can't but wonder how you two became to be in this mess."

Jade and Robbie looked at each other sharing a look. "Rule 540…" Robbie continued. "_All_ humans must bow in the greater presence of a Nola." He gave the old man a sad smile. "We can finish the other eight-hundred and forty another time. You should get working on spreading those rules around for no one, won't mistakenly break them. "

As the man was leaving the little maid girl once again ran into the room, almost making the man drop his armload of papers. "Sorry," the little girl squeaked and ran up to the two teens. She waved a folded piece of paper in Robbie's face.

He took it with a polite grin. "What is it, Naya?"

The little girl turned a deep shade of red that matched her hair because Robbie had remembered her name, and Jade laughed lightly until Robbie gave her another look. She rolled her eyes.

"It's… it's a letter the guards told me to bring it, from the rebels."

Robbie frowned and unfolded the note as Jade leaned over his shoulder to see. "There requesting a meeting?" Jade asked thoughtfully as her eyes scanned the note.

"I guess we need to contact Nozua." Robbie mused.

_CL_

_A week and a half ago, near a school fifty miles outside of LA_

The unbearable heat emitting from the big ball of fire in the clear sky, drained the girl. Her eyes scanned the brown sandy earth for any poisons snakes hiding in holes ready to strike her. Her dirty sneakers kicked up dirt as she walked. She walked with a limp, all her face besides her eyes hidden behind a dark scarf.

A loud hum broke out like a deafening howl, make the girl freeze and look towards the clear sky. In a blink a large machine appeared, it was shaped like a mechanical humming bird, and it quickly trained on the girl.

"Move now, Tori!"

The girl threw herself to her left and rolled with her eyes closed and her hands over her ears, just as a large object flew by her and crashed into the machine. It burst into flames as it flew erratically before crashing a few miles away, which was loud and caused a mini sand storm.

Tori let out a haggard breath and coughed, as she looked back towards the abandoned cars on the highway as the cloud cleared. Two males emerged and jogged towards her, guns raised and whipping sporadically around them.

"Are you alright?" Her dad asked helping his daughter up.

The girl nodded numbly trying to get all the fear out of her bones. "I did good right?" Her dad kissed her on her dirt caked cheek.

"You're a brave one." He told her sincerely.

"You did great."

The girl turned and regarded the other male with a thankful smile. "Thanks Beck."

Beck gave her a forced smile. He was still a little angry at her for volunteering for such a dangerous job. It was slightly selfish of him, but he would have really rather someone other than one of the two people he cared about be a living target. Cat and Tori were all he had left. His family was gone… lost only moments after the first attack. Friends like Robbie and Jade had a similar fate he assumed and Andre's death was still fresh in his mind. He hated the idea of losing another person.

He was surprised her father had allowed it, especially after losing Trina and his wife. He couldn't question him though; the man hadn't led them astray yet. "How long do you think we have to wait, Mr. Vega?" He questioned meaning how long they would have to wait for the alien machine to cool before going in and strapping the weapons and other useful metals.

"Fifteen hours at least, it's still burning. So were in for the long hall tonight."

As the blue cloudless turned black and the nighttime chill set in, the three man team took camp hidden behind well-positioned cars. Too risky to start a fire, they huddled around each other and took turns holding a battery powered heater.

Tori pressed the heater to her numb cheeks and moaned softly. She waved Beck's hand away as he offered her the rest of his spam, and settled back against a Cadillac's bumper. She then pulled her scarf around her face tighter trying to block out more of the cold.

"Eat it," Beck offered again. "You still seem a little out of it from almost getting blown up."

"That's understandable right?" She mumbled under her breath. "No really Beck, I'm not hungry." A lie, Mostly everyone was hungry no a days, hence the reason she wouldn't accept his food.

"Mr. Vega, Over," The voice came over the radio like an echo in a cannon.

The man who had been half-heartedly listening to his daughter and her friend, quickly scrambled for his radio. "This better be good." He hissed. "We are on assignment and this line could lead our enemy right for us." He was obviously unhappy. He hadn't even said over.

"I'm sorry sir, but I think it is important. Megan, Taylor and Duce headed out for LA this morning and we are getting reports they were captured, over."

"They did what, over?" The man's voice was shaking with anger. Beck and Tori both leaned forward not wanting to miss any of the conversation.

"They traveled to LA to check the reports about alien assigned human ambassadors in LA, over."

"Without my go ahead?"

"Yes…"

"That is exactly why I wanted to wait until we checked that out. We have no information and would have walked into it completely blind. Are you sure they were captured? Over."

"Yes… over."

"Don't contact me anymore on this line. We will speak more when we return to camp, over." Mr. Vega said tiredly.

"We're close to LA we co-"

"No," Tori's father interrupted Beck. "It's much too dangerous without any information."

"We aren't going to just leave them there right?" Tori asked worriedly.

"Of course not," He assured.

They made a decision to leave that night, with the thought of returning another time to remove weapons from the machine. By morning they parked their vehicle in a secured place before huffing it on foot the rest of the way to the cola plant which is their camp.

They were greeted warmly upon their arrival by the other one-hundred and fifty people crammed into the warehouse. They spilt up, Mr. Vega likely going to yell at a few people and get more information on their current crisis, and Beck and Tori heading to the homemade clinic to visit a friend.

The clinic smelled strongly of bleach and disinfected, and patients were hidden behind thick green medical curtains. The teens headed directly towards the back of the room, and pulled back the last curtain.

"Tori…Beck!"

A tiny young woman sitting on a cot, with bandages around her eyes exclaimed excitedly. She waved her arms around in front of her as if beckoning a hug.

Tori relented, hugging her small friend gently, a little afraid of breaking her. "How could you tell it was us, Cat?"

"Beck has a determined angry stomp, and you have an uncertain shuffle like walk." Cat giggled. "I'm getting really good at telling who's coming by the way they walk." She really seemed proud of herself.

Tori and Beck shared a look of pity for their special friend. They felt it wasn't fair for that a good person like her would forever be crippled. None of this was fair.

"You guys were gone for days…" She continued talking. Her hand went up and traced the bandages around her eyes. "I was worried." She admitted in a small voice. Tori and Beck shared another look, and Tori attacked Cat with another hug.

"We're going to be fine, Cat." Beck assured speaking up for the first time.

"Promise…?"

"We can't…" Beck trailed frowning and looking towards Tori for help.

"Then why say it, if you can't?" Cat childishly pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Beck poked her forehead affectionately.

"Don't be upset, Cat." He laughed at her antics.

"I-"

"Tori and Beck, Mr. Vega wants to see you. It's important." An out of breath man shouted from the other side of the room.

"Don't yell in the clinic, Baxter!" One of the nurses yelled back.

"Oh shut up, Nancy." The man shouted in return.

Cat giggled amusedly. "They actually like one another. He brings her lunch and everything." Cat told them her smile fading. "I guess you two have to leave now, right?"

"We'll be back later." Beck assured patting the top of her head, which was rapidly changing from its normal bright red to its natural brown.

They found Tori's dad along with a few older adults standing tensely around the cleared out eating area, talking in harsh whispers. There were five in total including Tori's dad. Two out of the five were ex-military, and the other three used to work with Tori's dad as police officers.

Beck and Tori was actually surprised to be invited into one of these meetings, which are usually top secret.

"What's going on?" Tori asked when the room grew abnormally quiet when they entered.

"We have confirmed. The aliens have appointed human ambassadors to run under their guidance." Mr. Vega explained.

"Is it willingly?" Beck asked not understanding how any human would willingly side with the aliens.

"It would seem that way… The reason we called you two here is," the man paused. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to say his next words. His daughter had already gone through so much, and this would only strip away another layer of the old Tori.

"Tell them, Greg." One of the military men interrupted impatiently.

Mr. Vega sighed. "We were able to get a few photos taken of the two humans that are rumored to be the alien's ambassadors. They were taken far off, but we feel they are clear enough."

He walked towards Beck and Tori and handed them the few photographs. "I may be mistaken, but aren't theses friends of yours?"

Please Review


End file.
